Disney's ABC Studios
Disney's ABC Studios is an ABC themed studio park at the Disneyland II Resort to be built next to Disneyland II that will have ABC attractions based on the Disney-ABC Domestic series (such as The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Switched at Birth, The Legend of the Seeker), a few Disney TV attractions (but Disney shows that aired on ABC Channel), and more. Attractions Hollywood *'Disney's Amazing Movie Ride' This is the Disney edition of The Great Movie Ride *'Tower of Terror' Take a scary drop on the elevator in this hotel. *'Sounds More Dangerous!' This show is a sequel to Sounds Dangerous! and has more effects as well. ABC Backlot *'Chloe's Nine Lives 4-D' Get your alley cat glasses and experience the adventures, romance, and the nine lives of Chloe King in the Chloe King Theater. *'Switched at Birth Laboratory' Observe genetic problems in this lab based on the TV series. *'The Legend of the Seeker' A stunt show based on the TV series. *'ABC Studios Tram Tour ' Ride a tram around the ABC Studios with Skyler Samuels as your tour guide. *'Boy Meets World' A attraction that has three movie theaters. It is where you go to each movie theater from each short queue to experience Cory Mattews and Shawn Hunters's school life. *'America's Funniest Home Videos Experience' A host/hostess shows you lots of funny home videos made by other people. *'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?' Answer the questions correctly as many as you can to win the game, so you can earn a million dollars. *'8 Simple Rules' In this attraction, listen to the story from a big novel and experience the eight rules. It is based on the TV show. *'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids' A play area based on the film and TV series. It is the same as the one from Disney's Hollywood Studios. *'Once Upon a Time' Not to be confused with the Shanghai Disneyland attraction. It is a trackless ride where the people turn into storybook characters from the based Disney films, get into some trouble, and encounter the villains. Also, explore the Storybrook library and meet and greet the characters in their original Disney film forms. *'How to Have a Home Improvement?' This is an interactive show based on the TV series where you can learn to get a home improvement with the help of Tim and Al from Tool Time. Animation World *'The Magical Making of Disney Animation' Experience this show as Disney animators show guests on how to make movies explain what animation is. *'Animagic!' Mickey and Donald are ready to work, but when Mickey leaves, Donald steals the key to the forbidden room and encounters various Disney film segments. Disney Channel Backlot *'Flynn-Fletcher House' A look around place where you can encounter Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry. *'Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever' Ride Phineas and Ferb's cooles rollercoaster is it goes around the place. *'The American Dragon Coaster' Hang on tight while riding Jake as he flies all round the place. *'Kim Possible's Agent Flash' Join Kim Possible as she, along with Ron and Rufus defeat Shego and Dr. Drakken on her mission *'Wizards of Waverly Place: Spells Come Alive!' This floorless rollercoaster is similar to Universal's Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey. So join Alex, Max, and Justin as they make spells that suddenly make revenge. *'Suite Life Ahoy!' A boat ride that goes around the cruise featuring scenes from The Suite Life on Deck with the characters as animatronics. *'Disney Junior: Live on Stage!' This version has Bear in the Big Blue House, Handy Manny, Jojo's Circus, Rolie Polie Olie, The Little Einsteins, Higglytown Heroes Stanley, and Jake and the Neverland Pirates. *'Rock 'n' Roller Coaster: Featuring the Jonas Brothers' While riding the roller coaster, scream out loud as the Jonas Brothers play and sing their songs. *'Sonny-Random Speedster Coaster' An ordinary roller coaster in a theme of Sonny With a Chance and So Random!. Sanrio Backlot Restaurants ABC Backlot *'ABC Commissary' Originally at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Disney Channel Backlot *Waverly Place *Suite Life Sweets *Disney Junior Junkies Shops Hollywood *Limousine Memorabilia *Timmy Joe's Head to Toe Fashion Shop ABC Backlot *'ABC Studio Store' Buy ABC-themed stuff from this store. *'Varese Vintage' Girls get to buy clothes from this fashion store where Chloe King and Lana work. *'The Seeker's' Buy merchandise based on The Legend of the Seeker. Animation World *'AnimaToon Place' Buy some Disney stuff from this store. Disney Channel Backlot *'Disney Channel Store' Buy Disney Channel merchandise here. *The Russo's Magic Shop *'Disney Junior Store' Buy Disney Junior stuff here. Sanrio Backlot Meetable characters Disney characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck (in his DuckTales outfit or Quack Pack outfit) *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) *Gadget Hackwrech *Monterey Jack *Fat Cat *Pete *Huey, Dewey, and Louie (their DuckTales forms or Quack Pack forms) *Webby Vanderquack *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *The Beagle Boys *Magica DeSpell *Darkwing Duck *Max Goof *PJ *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Eeyore *Piglet *Rabbit *Baloo (in his Talespin outfit) *Bagheera *King Louie (in his Talespin outfit) *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Don Karnage *The Gummi Bears (Zummi, Grammi, Tubbi, Gruffi, Sunni, and Cubbi) *Gusto Gummi *Timon *Rafiki *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Jafar *Ariel *Ursula *Doug Funnie *Bonkers D. Bobcat *Goliath *Hercules *Philoctetes *Hades *Phineas and Ferb *Candace Flynn *Perry the Platypus *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Stacy Hirano *Jeremy Johnson ABC characters Celebrites *Skyler Samuels *Banjamin Stone *Grace Phipps *Ki Hong Lee *Grey Damon *Alyssa Diaz *Daisy Feuntes *Lucas Grabeel The Legend of the Seeker *Richard Cypher *Kahlan Amnell *Zediccus Zu’l Zorander *Cara Mason *Darken Rahl Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts